tabloidsrealityshowgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyramid
Series 1 *Each episode every dancer is ranked based on their overall performance. If a dancer stays at the bottom of the pyramid for five weeks, they are dismissed and replaced. Series 2 Series 3 *New dancers Kendal and Natalia replaced Maria and Sherri during the series premiere. If a dancer stays at the bottom of the pyramid for six weeks, they are dismissed and replaced. Series 4 *Beginning in series 4, the old format was replaced with a new format. Instead of dancers being dismissed after a number of bottom appearances, each dancer would remain on the team until the season finale where a final evaluation would take place. Dancers who did not meet requirements were dismissed, and those who did advanced to the next series. Series 5 *New dancers Amanda and Holly C replaced Chardonnay and Natalia, respectively. Series 6 *New dancer Hendekea replaced Holly C. Series 7 *New dancer Sayumi replaced Andrea, the final member of the original seven. Series 7 included two evaluations instead of just one during the season finale. Series 8 *Holly P and Lauren were not replaced. Instead, four new girls (Bridgette, Davina, Heather, Penny) temporarily joined the team to see if they had what it took. At the beginning of week 6, each of them would be evaluated and either chosen to stay or were dismissed. Series 9 Series 10 *New dancer Monet replaced Amanda. Former temporary team member Davina returned to the studio during episode 8 after winning an open call audition. She withdrew during episode 13 due to personal reasons. Series 11 *An open call audition, dubbed the "Golden Audition", was held to find new team members. Young dancers Meghan and Sohee were declared winners and joined the team. Wild card Tiffany joined the team during episode 3. Gina was set to advance to series 12, but withdrew from the show after wanting to move onto a new chapter in her life. Series 12 *This is the first series since series 9 to not feature any new dancers. The series was shortened as a result. Series 13 *Former dancer Davina returned to the show for the second time following her withdraw in series 10. Series 14 *New dancers Gisele and Véronique joined the team after winning the second Golden Audition, replacing Davina and Tiffany respectively. *Many changes were introduced to the show. The removal of the evaluation and dismissals were meant to give each girl a fair chance. A new rule, titled the blacklist, was added by the producers in order to make the show more dramatic. The girl on top of the pyramid each episode is allowed to vote to blacklist one of the girls at the bottom. If a girl is voted for three times, she becomes blacklisted and is removed from the team. *This new format was not received well from fans, with some even petitioning its removal or the show's cancellation. Critics and fan alike criticized the format, calling it "heartless" and "sinister". Series 15A *Shortly before airing, it was announced Pyramid would be cancelled and series 15 would be the final series. Series 15 would be split up into two parts: A and B. The format changes from the previous series were removed. The show returned to the format from series 1 and 2. The next day Gisele and Sohee announced they would be quitting the show. *The series theme was redemption and second chances, giving many former dancers another chance to join the team one final time. Of twenty-six former team members, twenty were invited back to the show. Andrea from series 1–6, Chanelle from series 1, Maria and Nicole from series 1 and 2, Sayumi from series 7–10, and Bridgette from series 8 re-joined the team in episode 1. Holly C from series 5 joined the team as a guest in episode 6. Series 15B Top totals over time